Jueves 11 de Marzo
by Yukiko-Yami
Summary: Songfic MadaDei, Jueves, La Oreja de Van Gogh.


Songfic, Jueves, La oreja de Van Gogh, es el primero que hago, no me matéis si está muy mal T__T

Advertencias: Un OoC Bestial, pero había que adaptar a Deidara a la canción…

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y bla, bla, bla [Si fueran míos…JUAS! X3]

* * *

Me senté en el vagón de siempre, como tantos otros días…tú ya estabas allí. Una sonrisa dulce se formo en mi rostro inconscientemente pero al momento la borre, siempre estabas allí al llegar, eras tú quien hacía más llevaderos esos largos viajes en tren…No hablabas, ni siquiera parecías prestarme mucha atención, pero tu simple presencia hacía que mi alma estuviera flotando en nubes rodeada de colores.

Suspire levemente, si solo fuera algo más atractivo…o inteligente, quizá entonces tuviera el valor de levantarme, atravesar esos pocos metros que nos separan y preguntarte quien eres, seguramente nunca se te habría pasado por la cabeza que llevaba solo por ti mis mejores ropas, incluso así, jamás parecías fijarte en mí, pero yo solo verte bostezar al cristal sentía como se inundaban mis pupilas.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,  
si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,  
tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
y preguntarte quién eres._

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,  
y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
se inundan mis pupilas._

Entonces como solías hacer me miraste de soslayo, te devolví la mirada y suspiraste, cerré los ojos nervioso mientras tu volvías a mirar al cristal con tristeza, deje de respirar…me sentía pequeño, frágil…como si un simple golpe pudiera romperme en mil pedazos, abrí los ojos levemente y vi como mis manos, cerradas con fuerza encima de mis piernas, temblaban ligeramente.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,  
apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
y me pongo a temblar._

Y así día tras día, de Lunes a Viernes, nunca faltas…eres mi cielo y mi infierno personal, iluminas mis días pero oscureces mis noches con tu ausencia, un solo día faltaste…no pude dormir pensando en que habría podido ocurrir, ¿Ya no volverías? ¿Habrías cambiado de trabajo? ¿Cogerías otro tren?...la simple idea de no volverte a ver me quitaba las ganas de seguir viviendo.

Cuando al día siguiente te vi en el lugar de siempre cuando las puertas se abrieron, mi mundo volvió a tener sentido…Quise llorar de la emoción, saltar a tus brazos y jamás dejarte escapar, pero…simplemente volví a sentarme ante ti volviendo al juego silencioso de siempre.

_Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,  
como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer,  
de estación a estación,  
de frente tú y yo va y viene el silencio__._

De nuevo me miraste, me cogiste en medio de mis recuerdos tardando en reaccionar, pero correspondí tu mirada haciéndote suspirar de nuevo, quise reaccionar de otra forma pero solo pude cerrar los ojos, nervioso, sintiéndome tan frágil como siempre, volviendo a hacer que apartes la vista, volviéndose a cortar mi respiración y temblando mis manos otra vez.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,  
apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
y me pongo a temblar._

Aun recordaba el día que conocí tu nombre, llevaba una cazadora negra y unos pantalones blancos de pana que había llevado a la tintorería el día anterior solo para ponérmelos para ti. Una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos carmesí como el fuego más ardiente, ojos negros ónice brillante y piel de la porcelana más fina se acerco a ti sonriendo. Una punzada de celos atravesó mi corazón cuando te habló de manera tan familiar-¡Madara!-Su voz parecía la melodía más hermosa jamás escuchada, la entonación y el simple timbre era precioso.

Conversaste con ella de manera tan natural que quise estar en su pellejo durante ese simple instante…en los escasos cinco minutos que estuvo allí logre descubrir que tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, si ponías atención a su voz tenía una inclinación que se hacía desagradable al oído, sus pechos eran mal operados y tenía las piernas demasiado grandes en comparación a su cuerpo…solo quise sacarle defectos.

Susurrasteis en contadas ocasiones y pude sentir ese negro perfecto de sus ojos, tan parecidos a los tuyos, en mi cuerpo…inspeccionándome, no entendí porque lo hizo, pero tras mirarme la mujer murmuro -Bien, lo acepto- Se levanto y se fue…jamás entendí eso, quise preguntarte pero si no tenía valor para preguntarte que tal estabas, no lo tendría para recriminarte su actitud.

De pronto mis labios se abrieron-Madara-Murmure entre tartamudeos, te giraste observándome sorprendido, seguro que pensabas que era idiota, pero mi corazón necesitaba hablarte, de pronto una sonrisa tierna se formo en tu rostro, te levantaste y te acercaste a mi-Ni si quiera te conozco…pero cada día te echo de menos-Jamás imagine tu voz pronunciar esas palabras-Cada mañana rechazo el tren directo y cojo este solo para verte-Mi alma quiso salirse de mi cuerpo y unirse a la tuya para toda la eternidad, me alce delante de ti mirándote a esos ojos negros que tanto adoraba.

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,  
pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,  
supongo que piensas que chica más tonta,  
y me quiero morir._

_Pero el tiempo se para,  
te acercas diciendo,  
yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,  
cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren._

Una voz metálica anuncia mi parada en el mismo instante que entrabamos en un túnel haciendo que la luz desapareciera, toda mi vida cambio ese día 11 de marzo…

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,  
un día especial este 11 de marzo,  
me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
que apaga la luz._

Con mis manos logre encontrar tu rostro reuniendo la valentía necesaria para besarte, en el mismo instante que juntamos nuestros labios una corriente eléctrica me recorrió entero en la sensación más maravillosa que jamás había experimentado, nos separamos apenas unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que pudieras susurrarme un te quiero al oído…volví a besarte con ternura concediéndote el ultimo soplo de mi corazón lleno de amor por ti.

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón__._

* * *

Bueno, primer Songfic que hago, no me matéis xD.

Añadí esas partes que no van en la canción para explicar según qué cosas y para alargar el fic, que me salía muy corto uwu. Lo de la mujer solo era su prima o su hermana…o alguien de su familia, por eso el ''Lo acepto'' Madara le andaba diciendo que estaba coladito por Dei-kun x3

No supe meter a las golondrinas así que lo cambie por el juego del silencio y ese día que él no estuvo xD.

Espero que os guste, a mi me gusta muchísimo ^^.


End file.
